The cloud computing environment is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further abstracted by a cloud layer, thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices.
When sharing documents such as presentations, spreadsheets, or textual documents, it can be unclear to the end user whether or not the version of the document they are looking at is the most recent. This is especially true when documents are centrally shared via corporate or public repositories. A typical user may expend an inordinate amount of unproductive time searching the most current. If a document being worked on is not the most current version, the user may be faced with lost updates and duplication of effort.